TSUNDERE
by GirlBender
Summary: No señor. Yo ya no soy una tsundere; solo soy Fujibayashi Kyou. Y aunque me fue dificil aprender a ser mejor persona, dejé de ser una tsundere.


**_No soy una Tsundere. Ahora no, ya no más._**

_En mi época de juventud, cuando la energía emanaba de cada célula de mi cuerpo, en ese entonces sí lo fui. Le pegaba a cualquier chico que tenía enfrente, y solo con mis amigos y hermana me comportaba bien. Recuerdo como lanzaba libros por doquier y como sentía mis ojos arder de ira cuando me jugaban una mala broma. Recuerdo como casi atropellé a Tomoya con mi motocicleta muchas veces; como insultaba y reclamaba a los cuatro vientos. Aún están grabadas en mi mente las palabras de rechazo a la amistad de Kotomi la primera vez en que le vi. Aquellas patadas que lanzaba a Sunohara de vez en cuando y un recuerdo vago de cómo forcé a Tomoya a comer un par de veces. A veces hayo una remembranza de ciertos insultos que dije a Okazaki incluso en frente de Ushio, su propia hija. Aún existe en mi mente el recuerdo de las incontables veces en que me negué a apoyar a Nagisa con su club de teatro; y algunas de las ocasiones en que herí a mis amigos creyendo que hacían daño a mi hermana Ryou. Mi memoria atesora los días en que les decía a mis amigos que era un fastidio vigilarles, eso fue cuando recién los conocí. Esos amigos que me hicieron sentir… feliz._

_**Es cierto, a veces era muy agresiva. Pero así como podía serlo también tenía otros aspectos, otros humores. Otros sentimientos.**_

_Esos sentimientos que me atemorizaba mostrar; los que oculté creyendo que era mejor ser agresiva y extrovertida a ser tímida y sentimentalista. En un inicio, quizás fui una Tsundere, no por que quisiera, fue tal vez por impulso o indisposición. Y es que había tanto por demostrar que creo que lo oculté sin así quererlo. Muchas veces quise decirle a mis amigos que los quería, decirle a Nagisa que estaba allí para apoyarle con su club, hablar pasivamente con Sunohara sin antes tener que golpearlo o reír un rato con Tomoya sin insultarle previamente. Quise demostrar afecto, pero no pude._

_Hubo tiempos en los que me dirigía a casa con mi hermana cuando la noche ya se avecinaba; cuando en el trayecto que mis pasos recorrían nos encontrábamos con personas mal vestidas y drogadas a un lado. En esos tiempos lo único que quería era tomar de la mano a mi hermana y salir corriendo de ahí, pero simplemente no podía, porque cuando menos cuenta me di, ya me había convertido en una chica que agresiva y que escondía sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de….Tsundere._

_**La confusión y el liderazgo.**_

_En mis meditaciones, cuando venero las retentivas, me veo con la mente llena de confusión: aquellos días de delegada del salón en los que no supe exactamente como tomar el mando. Se suponía que debía liderar a todos, pero al ser tan agresiva con los que apenas conocía, lo único que parecía es que los forzaba. Simplemente no era muy tierna con todos esos chicos, el sentimiento no salía de mí; y a pesar de tener que ayuda con aquello, no lo hice, y seguí siendo igual. Una loca e hiperactiva Tsundere. _

**_La amistad._**

_Jamás llegué a entender como pude ser tan popular siendo así. Ese también era un problema, considerando que yo era un tanto agresiva con las chicas que me presentaban o las que apenas veía; más aún si se ponían en mi camino o en el de mi hermana Ryou. Y es que yo siempre intenté ayudarle a conquistar a Tomoya, pero cuando esas chicas aparecían, estorbaban en nuestro camino. Conmemoro aquel día en que entré a la casa de Okazaki junto con Ryou, estábamos listas para encaminarlo a la escuela y yo llevaba un excelente humor, después de todo, se trataba de convivir con mi hermana y uno de mis más cercanos amigos. Pero algo me alteró los nervios ese día, y fue ver a Tomoyo ahí. Esa chica estaba preparándole el desayuno a Tomoya y quién sabe desde hacía cuanto había llegado. Ese día le grité y estuve a punto de golpearle para que se alejara del chico, fue solo gracias a mi hermana que salí de ese transe. Los problemas que me causó el hecho de ser agresiva: Por causa de mi actitud hostil casi dejo de ser su amiga; todo aquello porque se interpuso en mi camino._

**_Los celos y el amor._**

_Ese era un asunto aparte. No tienen idea de lo mal que me sentía al ser tan mala en situaciones amorosas; tenía la belleza, juventud, era extrovertida y en cierta manera risueña, sabía qué hacer para conquistar a un muchacho y además de eso era fuerte y popular. Pero me hacía falta en valor, la fuerza interna que me impulsara a confesarle mis sentimientos al único hombre que amé. Quizás fue por eso que lo perdí ante otra chica, quizás fue por eso que no logré ser capaz de ayudar a mi hermana a cortejarle o enamorarle. A cambio de ello, lo insultaba y a veces hería físicamente como una forma de ocultar mi amor por él. Por Okazaki Tomoya. Así es, mi hermana y yo no solo somos muy parecidas en el físico, sino también en el amor._

_Yo siempre me vi perdiendo la atención del chico de cabellos azules, ya fuera por mi hermana, por Tomoyo, por Kotomi o por Nagisa. Nagisa era otra niña que me hacía la vida imposible. No he de negar que fue una gran amiga mía y me apoyó en diversas ocasiones, tal y como lo hice con ella; pero también había en mí algo de recelos y rencor hacia su persona. Estaba celosa de que Tomoya tuviese ojos solo para ella; incluso hubo una vez en que le insulté por lo bajo pues era mi rival en el amor. También me sentí celosa de Kotomi y de Tomoyo, esas chicas parecían ser muy unidas a él también. ¡Hasta llegué a enojarme con mi hermana por esto! ¡Y luego me enojé conmigo misma por enfadarme con ella! Pero eso me pasó por ser una… pues ni más ni menos que por ser una Tsundere._

_**Recriminación.**_

_Eso es algo más que sufrí,_ _desde que era una niña fui agresiva al primer trato y convivencia; y cada vez que se referían a mí decían cosas como "ella es una matona" "La Tsundere" "me da miedo" o cosas por el estilo. Eso, aunque no pereciese, me dolía. Lastimaba el frágil corazón que con muy pocos llegué a exponer a la luz._

_Ser una Tsundere era de lo peor. Por eso, conforme fui creciendo decidí hacer eso a un lado. Cada año que pasaba intentaba ser diferente y progresé en ello lenta y sigilosamente. Y luego, como una oportunidad nueva, llegó la graduación; brindándome la oportunidad de cambiar esa actitud. Al convertirme en ciudadana adulta llegaron a mí los deberes, y no hubo nada mejor que decidir convertirme en maestra. Yo siempre fui buena cocinando, pero estaba intentando algo nuevo, así que escogí enseñar. Porque al ser maestra era capaz de dar a flote mi lado dulce y gentil; mi perfil sentimental. Con esos pequeños niños y niñas podía descargar todo ese cariño que retuve por tanto tiempo._

_Ahora no soy Tsundere, ahora me deshice de ese lado agresivo a primera vista._

**_Ahora ya no soy Tsundere, solo soy Fujibayashi Kyou._**

* * *

**_¡Konichiwa!_**

**_soy GirlBender y les traigo mi primer fic de CLANNAD.  
en un principio quise darles uno romántico, pero debido a que soy algo parecida a Kyou,decidí escribir mi primer fic sobre ella..._**

**_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen algun review!_**


End file.
